


No Choice

by Doodler



Series: Sweet Nightmares [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodler/pseuds/Doodler
Summary: Sans tugs at the collar at his throat, shuddering all over, “please…”





	No Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Beggars can't choose.

Sans tugs at the collar at his throat, shuddering all over, “please…”

You smile at him across the table, “please what?”

“please, uh, let me come…” Sans says in a barely audible voice, his grin still firmly plastered on his face. If not for the darkening eye sockets, the sweat that keeps blooming on his skull and the constant shivers that he is barely able to suppress, you would have thought that he’s merely enjoying his usual break time at Grillby’s, and had too much ketchup.

“Why would I do that?” You tilt your head, drinking in the view.

“c… cause i, i need, agh… need to…” Sans’ hand is coiling and recoiling on his ketchup bottle, from which he hasn’t even taken a sip of since the two of you arrived at Grillby’s.

“Sure.” You say.

Sans snaps up to look at you so quickly he must have thought he heard you wrong.

“Here.” You wink back at his inquiring look.

He shivers as understanding flashes through his eyelights, gritting his teeth over a barely suppressed groan, “ngh, i, i can’t…” 

“And why can’t you?” You put a hand over the table, thumbing his phalanges reassuringly.

“...stars, they’ll all, hah, h... hear me…” Sans grits out breathlessly. He’s curling in on himself now, sounding close to a breakdown. He grabs your arm in a painfully tight grip, head down and sweat dripping onto the table, “please…”

Truth is, if this keeps going, very soon he’s not going to care who hears him any more.

“Well then, let’s go somewhere quiet,” you finally take pity on him, walking around to his side, encircling him in an embrace and bending next to his ears, “you decide where.”

No sooner than your voice drops, you are already blipped the hell out of there.

You blink at the darkness around. It looks like a neat little cave, covered at the entrance with a sheet of clear water falling from the top.

You eye the waterfall with interest. “Where is this?”

But your question falls on deaf ears. Sans is a quivering mess on the floor, his phalanges digging at the ground blindly, too blown to process your words.

You crouch down and manage to pull his hoodie open over his unconscious struggles, revealing the collar and the magic surrounding his bones. This is the device that has been preventing him from getting off himself. Every inch of him seems to be humming with a faint vibration. His dick is leaking so much his pants are soaked blue at the front. Good that he didn’t actually have to walk himself out of Grillby's--that’d probably be quite a scene--a scene you’re not willing to share, yet.

You reach out and give his dick a teasing stroke before pulling away.

“agh...!” Sans chokes on a long moan that would’ve definitely attracted attention at the bar, trying to follow your hand with his pelvis and failing miserably, “m, more, pl--please...”

“You’re so cute like this, Sans,” You smile down at him as he flushes an even darker shade of blue at your words. You put a hand under his arm, manage to pull him up a bit, half supporting him against the wall of the cave, and take his dick firmly in your hand.

“please please please…” he sounds too breathless to string up a full sentence, and is just begging blindly in the desperate hope that it’ll get him what he needs for his release.

“And you do beg nicely…” You drop your voice low, plant a kiss on the side of his damp skull--he shivers at the touch--and gave his dick a couple of pulls.

“s--stars... nghaaagh…!” It tips him over the edge faster than he could react. Barely two pumps and he is already crying out in shuddering breaths, hot blue fluid gushing from his dick, his skull nuzzling at your face, making the sweetest noises that you’ve ever heard right in your ears, too completely drunk on pleasure to hold anything back.

“...stars,” Sans slumps limbly and drapes himself over you, burying his face in your neck with a shuddering sigh.

“Hey sweetheart,” You kiss the side of his skull again, patting his back, “feeling alright?”

“no, i can’t feel a muscle,” comes Sans’ gruff voice, “heh, not that i had any.”

“Sounds like someone needs workout,” You chuckle, “did you like it?”

“which part, the part where y’tied me down at knife tip and put a magic controlling collar on me, the part where you rid me into the sunset, or the part where you nearly displayed my transcendental orgasm in front of the whole pub?”

“Well, I was talking more about the transcendental orgasm itself, but sure,” You grin evilly, “so did you like begging for it?”

You feel the heat rising in his body and see a faint blue creeping up his neck onto his face. He grins lazily into your neck, “welp, i didn’t realize i had it in m’bones but, apparently i do.”

“Good,” you pet the slumping skeleton some more.

Neither of you speaks for a time, both of you enjoying a rare moment of closeness while you can.

God knows when the next time would be, with you having the power of life and death over Sans, just pretending to be a cute couple with him, looking for all the world like you two are merely playing things dirty lovingly.

Nothing could be further from the truth.

You’re his sweet nightmare, and he just can’t wake the fuck up.


End file.
